pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Cambodian riel
The riel (Khmer: រៀល; sign: ៛'''; code: '''KHR) is the currency of Cambodia. There have been two distinct riel, the first issued between 1953 and May 1975. Between 1975 and 1980, the country had no monetary system. A second currency, also named "riel", has been issued since April 1, 1980. However, this currency has never gained much public acceptance, with most Cambodians preferring foreign currency.[1] The UN peacekeeping operation of 1993 injected a large quantity of U.S. dollars into the local economy. As a result, the dollar has become the country's common currency.[1] Riel notes are used for fractional dollar amounts as U.S. coins are not in circulation. The symbol is encoded in Unicode at U+17DB ៛ khmer currency symbol riel (HTML: ៛). Popular belief suggests that the name of the currency comes the Mekong river fish, the riel ("small fish" in Khmer). It is more likely that the name derives from the high silver content Mexican Real used by Malay, Indian and Chinese merchants in mid-19th-century Cambodia.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cambodian_riel# hide *1 First riel, 1953-1975 **1.1 Coins *2 The Khmer Rouge, 1975-1980 *3 Second riel, 1980- **3.1 Coins *4 See also *5 References *6 External links First riel, 1953-1975http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cambodian_riel&action=edit&section=1 edit In 1953, the Cambodia branch of the Institut d'Émission des États du Cambodge, du Laos et du Vietnam issued notes dual denominated in piastre and riel with the riel being at par with the piastre.[3] At the same time, the two other branches of the Institut had similar arrangements with theđồng in South Vietnam and the kip in Laos. The piastre itself was derived from Spanish pieces of eight (pesos). The riel was at first subdivided into 100 centimes (abbreviated to cent. on the coins) but this changed in 1959 to 100 sen (សេន). For the first few years, the riel and piastre circulated alongside each other. Indeed, the first riel banknotes were also denominated in piastres. First Issue 1955-56 - 1 Riel, 5 Riels, 10 Riels, 50 Riels Second Issue 1956 - 1 Riel, 20 Riels, 50 Riels, 100 Riels, 500 Riels Third Issue 1963 - 5 Riels, 10 Riels, 100 Riels Fourth Issue 1972 - 100 Riels*, 500 Riels, 1000 Riels*, 5000 Riels*[4] * Unissued Coinshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cambodian_riel&action=edit&section=2 edit The 10, 20 and 50 centimes of 1953 and sen coins were minted in aluminium and were the same size as the corresponding att and xu (su) coins of Laos and South Vietnam (though without the holes in the Lao coins). A 1 riel coin about the size of a U.S. nickel was to be issued in 1970, as part of the United Nations' Food and Agriculture Organization's coin program, but was not released, perhaps due to the overthrow of the government of Norodom Sihanouk by Lon Nol.[5] Since 1994, the 50, 100, and 200-riel coins have been made of steel, while the 500-riel coin is bi-metallic, with a brass outer ring and a steel center disc. The Khmer Rouge, 1975-1980http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cambodian_riel&action=edit&section=3 edit Although the Khmer Rouge printed banknotes these notes were not issued as money was abolished after the Khmer Rouge took control of the country. Fifth Issue 1975 - 0.1 Riel (1 Kak), 0.5 Riel (5 Kak), 1 Riel, 5 Riels, 10 Riels, 50 Riels, 100 Riels[4] Second riel, 1980-http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cambodian_riel&action=edit&section=4 edit After the Vietnamese invasion in 1978, the riel was re-established as the Cambodian currency on April 1, 1980, initially at a value of 4 riels = 1 U.S. dollar. It is subdivided into 10 kak (កាក់) or 100 sen. Because there was no money for it to replace and a severely disrupted economy, the central government gave away the new money to the populace in order to encourage its use. In rural areas the riel is used for virtually all purchases, large and small. However, the United States dollar is also used, particularly in urban Cambodia and tourist areas. In Battambang and other areas near the Thai border, like Pailin, the Thai baht is also accepted. Sixth Issue 1979 - 0.1 Riel (1 Kak), 0.2 Riel (2 Kak), 0.5 Riel (5 Kak), 1 Riel, 5 Riels, 10 Riels, 20 Riels, 50 Riels Seventh Issue 1987 - 5 Riels, 10 Riels Eighth Issue 1990-92 - 50 Riels, 100 Riels, 500 Riels Ninth Issue 1992-93 - 200 Riels, 1,000 Riels*, 2,000 Riels* Tenth Issue 1995 - 1,000 Riels, 2,000 Riels, 5,000 Riels, 10,000 Riels, 20,000 Riels, 50,000 Riels, 100,000 Riels Eleventh Issue 1995-99 - 100 Riels, 200 Riels, 500 Riels, 1,000 Riels, Twelfth Issue 2001-07 - 50 Riels, 100 Riels, 500 Riels, 1,000 Riels, 2,000 Riels, 5,000 Riels, 10,000 Riels, 50,000 Riels Thirteenth Issue 2008-13 - 1,000 Riels, 2,000 Riels, 20,000 Riels, 50,000 Riels, 100,000 Riels Current Issued Banknotes 50 Riels - 2002/08/29[6] 100 Riels - 2001/08/09 500 Riels - 2002/04/04 1,000 Riels - 2006/01/06 2,000 Riels - 2008/01/03 2,000 Riels - 2013/11/09 5,000 Riels - 2001/04/06 10,000 Riels - 2001/04/06 20,000 Riels - 2008/05/12 50,000 Riels - 2001/04/06 50,000 Riels - 2014/05/06 100,000 Riels - 2013/05/14[4] * Unissued Coinshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cambodian_riel&action=edit&section=5 edit The first coins were 5 sen pieces, minted in 1979 and made of aluminum. No more coins were minted until 1994, when denominations of 50, 100, 200, and 500 riel were introduced. However, these are no longer commonly found in circulation.[7] Category:1980 introductions